Just Join Already!
by Jellyfur
Summary: Mizuki tries and almost fails to convince Hiyoshi to join SeiRu.


Mizuki Hajime/Hiyoshi Wakashi  
>Prompt: Irritation<br>Title: Just Join Already!

* * *

><p>Just who was this guy anyway? He kept talking about what an absolutely <em>fabulous<em> school this Saint Rudolph was. If it was really so amazing, wouldn't he have heard of it? Besides, he had gone to Hyoutei for a reason, and that wasn't because a hair twirling freak had asked him to.  
>"Excuse me, but I have to go to tennis practice now. Please don't continue asking; I'm perfectly satisfied with Hyoutei," Hiyoshi turned and walked away with a graceful composure, grateful to have found a way to escape the narcissistic boy.<p>

"Hiyoshi-kun, aren't you tired of being second forever?" the purple clothed boy tried calling after him.  
>Hiyoshi simply raised his arm and shouted, "GEKOKUJOU!"<br>Mizuki smirked again. He had just thought of a way to get Hiyoshi.

* * *

><p>Mizuki shut the phone book. Just where did this kid live? He hadn't found an address and he had checked several Tokyo phonebooks and searched online. Maybe if he sta- no, followed, Hiyoshi home sometime, he would be able to figure out his address? No, that wasn't a good idea. Hiyoshi did some form of martial arts and likely would not be very pleased to find Mizuki creeping behind him. Oh, the school likely knew where their student lived, right? He walked leisurely to the school, making sure he looked his best for charming the secretaries into letting him into school records. Once there, he walked into the office, only to get kicked out moments later because the silly old grandmas had no sense of fashion and said if he wasn't wearing the uniform, he wasn't allowed in. Mizuki scowled and took out the map he had at least snitched before getting "removed" from the office. Following the map to the tennis locker rooms, he grabbed an appropriately sized uniform and once again checked his looks, fabulous, even with the dreary uniforms, of course, before heading out. This time, he was stopped by none other than Atobe. "Eh? Ore-sama does not recognize you. Are you spying on Hyoutei's superior players and training techniques?"<p>

"Of course not!" Mizuki replied with a sniff and turn of his head. "Just… Do you have Hiyoshi-kun's home address?"

"Of course Ore-sama has all the regulars' contact information. It's all in the blue box over there," Atobe pointed at a blue filing cabinet that was appropriately labeled "Regulars' Contact Information" in large block letters. Mizuki sweatdropped a bit at this and wondered how he had ever missed it. In the meantime, Atobe continued, "But no one besides Sakaki-kantoku and I are allowed to look it in," but it was already too late. Mizuki had run to the box and rifled through it, grabbing the appropriate papers and grinning like the Chesire Cat before catching the end of Atobe's words and running out.

* * *

><p>Only a week later, Mizuki cornered Hiyoshi again. This time, it was on Sunday, so surely there would be no silly distractions like tennis practice. He found Hiyoshi at his house and tried to convince him while he was engrossed in a book.<p>

"Hiyoshi-kun~" he drawled out. "If you're so interested in gekokujou, why don't you come to our _be-yoo-ti-ful_ SeiRu? It's got some of the best training facilities and plus, you have the chance to become _captain_ there next year."  
>"Hyoutei is the best. Whatever puny training facilities you've got, ours are better. Besides, Atobe-buchou has already guaranteed my position as captain next year," Hiyoshi countered, still trying to focus on the pages of his mystery. Why wouldn't the arrogant boy just leave? And why was he wearing such a horrible shirt? Even Atobe wouldn't have worn that shirt, neon pink with gigantic hearts <em>kissing<em> each other.  
>Mizuki sighed, would it be wise to use his super secret weapon just yet? No, one more meeting would do. If that one didn't go as planned, then he would use it.<p>

"Alright Hiyoshi-kun. I'll see you later then."  
>Hiyoshi sighed with relief, but then got up,<p>

"Let me show you to the door then."

* * *

><p>The next time Mizuki found Hiyoshi, it was in the library downtown<p>

"Hiyoshi-kun, I'd teach you new techniques if you'd just come to SeiRu, you know. You don't need to rely on your silly Enbu tennis anymore."  
>"My Enbu tennis is me. I refuse to play without it for the likes of anybody," was his short response. "Mizuki-san, please leave me alone. I do not wish to attend your school."<br>Nothing worked on this kid, did it? Oh well, time to break out his secret weapon. Reaching into his purple and green polka dotted Bermuda shorts, he took out a shiny golden yo-yo.

"Hiyoshi-kun, please look here for a moment."

Hiyoshi turned, and immediately, Mizuki started swinging the yo-yo and chanting in a different language. The next thing Hiyoshi knew, he was wearing a white and brown shirt on unfamiliar tennis courts. Mizuki grinned at him.

"Welcome to Saint Rudolph, Hiyoshi-kun."

* * *

><p>AN: Review please!

Thanks to Bijoux25, who beta'd this for me :)


End file.
